noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 336
|image = Ch336.png |Release Date = 08 September 2014 |Chapter = 336 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 335 |Next Chapter = Chapter 337}}At the Principal's office, Gejutel and Frankenstein stare at each other, with Gejutel sweating more and more in fear as time passes. Frankenstein stares at him with great distaste and asks him what on earth he is doing at the school but Gejutel pretends to not understand his point. Frankenstein demands the clan leader to explain for the hassle he has created at the classroom but Gejutel tells him that his actions are being misunderstood. Frankenstein glares at him fiercely at this and Gejutel realizes that he is in for a no easy ride and tells him that he just wanted to show his Lord the school. Frankenstein relaxes immediately after hearing this and Gejutel reveals that Frankenstein isn't the only one who wants his master to experience a normal life. Frankenstein is surprised to hear this but Gejutel says that he wanted the Lord to see the normal life for herself... even for one day. When Gejutel apologizes, Frankenstein, touched emotionally, waves off the apology and asks him to tell him about it earlier the next time. Gejutel smiles and promises to do so. Elsewhere, it's a normal day at Ye Ran... Shinwoo is sleeping through his lessons whilst Ikhan viciously types on his laptop. Regis has moved a desk so that Rai and Raskreia can share a desk in class but as expected, no conversation is to be heard between the two Nobles. Raskreia takes a look at Rai but immediately turns her head back to the front, blushing, when Rai turns around to look at her. At lunch, students stare at Raskreia, admiring her beauty, as Shinwoo's group take a seat. The children stare at the four Nobles awkwardly as they await in silence in front of the Ramen Noodles. The children wonder why Raskreia is not touching her food and speculate between themselves if she is copying Rai and waiting for the noodles to soak up some water. Suyi and Yuna dismisses the idea and are amused that the two boys are very serious about this but Shinwoo is convinced that Ikhan is saying something sensible. The children decide to asks Raskreia why she is not touching her food and when they ask, Raskreia says that she is waiting for the food to increase and rebukes them for asking a stupid question. Rai nods in approval and the children are shocked to hear this. Yuna asks her if Rai taught her to wait and Raskreia reveals that Rai also taught her about the Ramen Noodles. The children turn dark-faced as they dare not to imagine what else Rai might have taught her. At the local PC room, the children enjoy a game of COD. Shinwoo gets up in frustration as Rai is not improving and it is no longer amusing to kill him. Yuna and Suyi approach the watching Raskreia and offer to teach her how to play and both Regis and Seira nod in approval. Moments later, the children all panic as Raskreia completely wipes out all of them and they wonder if this is the first time she is playing the game. Rai watches her in awe but his eyes widen as Raskreia kills Rai's character with a head shot. Raskreia realizes what she has done and looks at Rai, who turns away and is blushing. Raskreia quietly resumes gaming. After leaving the PC room, the children compliment Raskreia of her amazing gaming skills. Shinwoo and Ikhan call for them to go to Frankenstein's Residence but the two girls stop them, reminding them of the time. The children decide to bid farewell to the Nobles and Raskreia is surprised when the children bid farewell to her and asks her to come and visit again. After the children are gone, Raskreia tells Rai that she has learnt what type of life he has been living and if that side of humans prompted her father to like them. Rai stares at her and then ask her to follow and leaps into the air. Raskreia follows him closely behind and when Regis prepares to take off, Seira stops him. Regis asks her why but Seira refuses to give anything away and continues to stop him. The two great Nobles continue to leap on the buildings until they reach a suitable spot. Rai tells her that since she used her Ragnarok to heal him, her powers will stay incomplete. Raskreia tells him not to care about the matter and goes further to tell him to remain out of the Nobles' business from now on, as the Nobles are not so weak that he needs to exhaust his life force. Raskreia then reminds him that his life is at their current location. The two Nobles stare at each other but Raskreia looks away to call for Gejutel. Both Gejutel and Frankenstein are shocked as the duo thought that their stalking was perfect yet they were discovered so easily. Gejutel approaches his Lord, asking her to listen to his explanation first, while Frankenstein remains behind silently. Raskreia cuts him off mid-sentence, announcing that they are returning to Lukedonia. Gejutel submits to her order and the two Nobles leap into the air, as Rai watches on from the building. Category:Chapters